The Real Last Stand
by Percival Dumbledore
Summary: Una ultima batalla, un ultimo mutante, una historia, muertes, tragedia, poderes al limite, genes X al maximo, telequinesis vs magnetismo, ¿Por que existo?, Jean & Logan Dejen reviews


**Cap. 1. El anciano.**

Entonces lo vio, en lo que parecía un "ring", un escenario completamente preparado para su llegada, tal y como lo había imaginado, Lensher ya esperaba su visita.

Se acerco cautelosamente hasta lo que parecía ser la entrada, la cruzó esperando ver a un hombre fuerte y poderoso del otro lado, sin embargo, ahí, en medio de la explanada donde se encontraban estaba un anciano.

Lucia débil y frágil, su cara arrugada dejaba escapar una media sonrisa, sus brazos flacos y largos, con la leve insinuación de lo que alguna vez fueron unos prominentes músculos, se extendían como quien va a dar un abrazo, dándole a entender que su llegada era esperada y bienvenida, las delgadas piernas se extendían sobre el vació, a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, en su cabeza llevaba algún tipo de casco.

La encorvada figura comenzó a avanzar, sigilosamente, apenas se podía notar que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, cuando hubo caminado la mitad de la distancia que había entre sí y Logan se detuvo, este ultimo entendió que el debía caminar el resto, para estar frente a frente, comenzó a caminar, con paso decidido, hasta que estuvieron completamente de frente, sonrió. –Muchos son los que me han dicho que tus poderes no tienen igual- soltó Logan.

-Y de entre ellos ninguno te ha mentido- respondió Eric, con su voz extremadamente pausada y quebrada por la edad.

-Soy…- quiso decir el mutante pero el anciano se adelanto, -conozco perfectamente tus origines, igual que conocí a tu madre y a tu padre…-

-Tu madre era una mutante poderosa, un excelente guerrero, fue una lastima tener que asesinarla- soltó Lensher después de un rato, en su rostro se notaba una extraña nostalgia y añoranza como quien dice "por los viejos tiempos"

Logan solo escuchaba, tenia que controlar la rabia que comenzaba a subir desde su corazón hasta su cerebro, apretaba fuertemente el puño y sentía como el aire a su alrededor era alejado por su telequinesia, apretó la mandíbula, no podía permitir que sus sentimientos interfirieran con su misión, tuvo un dejo de autocontrol, -¿mi padre?- pregunto con la mirada dirigida al suelo, como si aquello fuera mas importante que la "charla" que estaba teniendo con Lensher.

-Tu padre… todo un animal…- sonrió, -Charles le tenia mucha fe, siempre le dio mas crédito que yo, supimos de su extraño don antes de que se entregara a una asociación militar para experimentar en él, completaron su esqueleto con adamantium, tratamos de convencerlo para que no lo hiciera, pero fue inútil, alegaba ser una maquina de guerra incompleta, le gustaba matar, le gustaba cazar, el era, a falta de un mejor termino, un animal…, desde luego el nunca supo de esto, después de los experimentos Charles le borro la memoria y domó a la bestia, lo convirtió en uno de sus "Xmen" y nunca regreso a ser lo que era…-

Logan sentía como la sangre ardía en sus adentros, aquel hombre no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que fue su padre, el no pudo haber sido todo aquello, por lo menos no aquel hombre que lo acompañaba en sus sueños, aquel padre amoroso y feliz, que según le había revelado sus dones telépatas, lo había criado los primeros años de su vida. Sin embargo aun no era tiempo, así que se controló.

-Charles, hábleme de el, y de esos "Xmen"- prosiguió.

-Charles Xavier, un viejo amigo…- de nuevo hablaba con añoranza, -lo conocí después de escapar de los campos de concentración Nazi, era un telépata inalcanzable…, como tu… nuestra amistad comenzó a crecer desde entonces, juntos hicimos grandes descubrimientos sobre los mutantes y el gen "x", Charles era un gran hombre, nunca usaría sus poderes para obtener algún beneficio propio, muchos lo buscaban, en su tiempo fue el mutante mas poderoso que piso la tierra, hasta que llego tu madre… Juntos construimos un aparato, al que Charles llamo "cerebro", le permitía extender sus poderes a niveles inimaginables, cuando él y cerebro estaban conectados, le permitía mantener una línea telepática con cada humano o mutante que estuviera dentro de la tierra, era capaz, si así lo hubiera deseado, de acabar con todo ser viviente en menos de un minuto. Él construyo un centro de entrenamiento mutante, o como a el le gustaba nombrarlo, "escuela para niños superdotados", donde ofrecía asilo, alimento, estudio y entrenamiento a niños y jóvenes que no eran aceptados dentro de sus familias por sus dones, rápidamente se hizo popular dentro de la comunidad mutante, tu madre fue una de sus primera alumnas, y potencialmente la mejor…

Cuando Charles creo este "centro de entrenamiento" nuestros caminos se separaron. Yo deseaba una supervivencia mutante, mientras el solo perseguía la aceptación dentro de la sociedad.

-Querrá decir supremacía cuando se refiera a eso de la supervivencia- interrumpió Logan y Eric sonrió ampliamente.

-Aun no llegamos a la mejor parte muchacho… cuando Charles tuvo la oportunidad, cuando algunos de sus alumnos estuvieron perfectamente entrenados, creo los "Xmen" una extraña organización mutante que buscaba, por así decirlo, paz entre los dos bandos.

-Esto nunca fue una guerra- volvió a interrumpir, comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-OH muchacho, eres tan parecido a ellos… dentro de los primeros "Xmen" figuraba tu madre, su antiguo amor, un mutante llamado Scot Summers, "Cíclope" para los amigos… sin ningún don extraordinario mas que lanzar estelas de luz fulminantes por los ojos, Storm, nunca supe se verdadero nombre, me parece que provenía de África, una mutante clase 4, podía controlar el ambiente a su alrededor, podía creer los peores desastres climatológicos si se lo proponía, no hubiera estado mal tenerla de mi lado… y por supuesto tu padre… Logan, o Wolverine, como prefieras.

-Logan esta bien, Lensher- esta vez ya no podría controlarse, sentía como la sangre golpeaba en su cerebro y como sus poderes telequineticos luchaban por salir y destrozar a ese anciano.

-Hacia mucho que no me llamaban por mi nombre mortal… llámame Magneto si no te molesta- sonrió

-He venido a matarte, y matar a todos de una vez, esto acabara esta noche…-

-Conozco bien el motivo de tu visita, Charles nunca me dijo que tu madre había tenido descendencia, de haber sido así te hubiera buscado mucho antes… tu madre era una mutante en extremo poderosa, un peligro para todos y para ella misma… sus poderes estaban ligados a sus sentimientos, tenia el poder para destruirlo todo solo con desearlo, y así fue, un día lo deseo, y Charles se vio en serios problemas… tu madre lo asesino… a Scot, a Storm, a muchos de mis guerreros y otros tantos de las filas de los "Xmen", después tuve la oportunidad de matarla yo mismo, me costo trabajo pero al final lo logre, "El fénix" se hacia llamar, siempre viví con el miedo de que renaciera, sus poderes no tenían igual, hubiera sacado de balance magnético al planeta entero si se lo proponía, pero después me di cuenta a que se refería cuando se autonombraba El Fénix…

-No lo entiendo- contesto Logan, aquellas revelaciones no hacían mas que confirmarle el por que de su misión, una misión que cumpliría dentro de pocas horas.

-No cabe duda que la naturaleza nunca se equivoca- prosiguió con una sonrisa en su rostro, -y cuando lo hace se esmera mucho en solucionarlo… al parecer los poderes de tu madre no eran únicamente los que conocíamos, además de sus increíbles habilidades telequineticas y telepáticas, poseía un extraño don, un don que Charles descubrió antes de morir y jamás me lo advirtió.

Logan sentía curiosidad por saber a que se refería, solo por eso dejo que hablara un poco mas, Magneto parecía pensar las palabras que usaría para explicar aquel "extraño" don.

-Tu madre, era capaz de heredar sus poderes a su descendencia… pero no solo eso, si no que además los poderes del padre también eran incluidos en los genes del producto… es así como tu posees las habilidades de ambos, eres perfecto… tus poderes son tan grandes que nadie te podría hacer daño… y en el remoto caso que lo hicieran te recuperarías en segundos.

-No le veo lo extraordinario a eso- y era verdad, aquello no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, era cierto aquello, él poseía los poderes de ambos progenitores pero aun así no veía el por que del alboroto de Lensher.

-Creo que aun no has comprendido la inmensidad de tus poderes-

-Se me acaba la paciencia- Logan tenia, quería y necesitaba acabar con su misión lo antes posible, cada minuto, cada segundo le dolía mas que el otro, el único fin de su existencia se veía en el horizonte…

-Piensa muchacho, en cada generación de tu madre, o tuya ahora, un poder seria agregado a la lista, cada generación mas poderosa que la otra, dentro de algunas décadas nacerá un mutante inigualable, tenemos que hacerlo, es nuestra responsabilidad, únete a mi y juntos buscaremos un recipiente digno de ti, alguna mutante con extraordinarios poderes, juntos crearemos un dios… una divinidad… es la tarea que la naturaleza nos ha encomendado…- Magneto parecía perder el control de si mismo, en su voz se alcanzaba a oír un tono de locura, aquello tenia que acabar.

-No puedo creer lo que escucho… nada de eso sucederá, lo siento pero alguien me encomendó una misión antes que esta y planeo cumplirla…-Se concentro, levanto una de las estacas que delimitaban el "ring" y la lanzo directo a Lensher, con todas sus fuerzas, telequineticas por supuesto… estaba hecho… había acabado con el…


End file.
